Harry Potter: Fire Emblemised
by Retse
Summary: Dropped in the middle of the Sacae plains with nothing but the wand in his pocket and the clothes on his back, Harry Potter soon finds himself in another epic race against time to save the world from a mad man. Bummer. HarryPotterFireEmblemCrossover slash
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fire Emblem. These belong to J.K. Rowling and Intelligent Systems Co. respectively. 

(just realised I forgot the disclaimer for my new chap of A Piece of Paper o0 oh well... hopes she doesnt get sued) anyways...

**Welcome to, what I believe, is also first of its kind - a HarryPotterFireEmblem crossover + slash!! Hope you guys enjoy it :) plus you as you can probably see, I really had no idea what to name this story ;; so title is subject to change unless people like it? o0**

_italics_ - thoughts

**_italics+bold_** - flashback

**

* * *

**

**Prologue.**

What was once a vast plain of the greenest grass was now tainted with blood of friend and foe alike. With family and strangers alike. Stained with a red that gave meaning to the phrase, "in death, we are all equal". A red, that not even the rain that poured without end for seven days and nights had cleansed the foliage of the dark stain that assaulted his every sense.

Sight. Touch. **Taste**. The smell.

While his ears rang with the chorus of pain and anguish.

**'_What – live with you?' he said, accidentally cracking his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. 'Leave the Dursleys?'_**

**'_Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to,' said Sirius quickly. 'I understand. I just thought I'd –'_**

**'_Are you mad?' said Harry, his voice easily as croaky as Sirius'. 'Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?'_**

_**Sirius turned right around to look at him; Snape's head was scraping the ceiling but Sirius didn't seem to care.**_

**'_You want to?' he said. 'You mean it?'_**

_**'Yeah, I mean it!' said Harry. Sirius' gaunt face broke into the first true smile Harry had seen upon it. (1)**_

Was this it? Was his life flashing before his eyes?

**_'Three up… two across…' he muttered. 'Right, stand back, Harry.'_**

**_He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella._**

**_The brick he had touched quivered – it wriggled – in the middle, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight._**

**_'Welcome,' said Hagrid, 'to Diagon Alley.' (2)_**

Dust and vague memories flickered into his sight before jumping just out of his reach.

_Don't go…_

But unwilling to return to himself and his awareness, preferring the strange comfort of the uncertainty and unclearness of his thoughts, he pitched himself forward further and further, reaching, trying to get them within his grasp…

**_'Petunia!' roared Uncle Vernon. 'He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!'_**

**_The Weasleys gave a gigantic tug and Harry's leg slid out of Uncle Vernon's grasp. As soon as Harry was in the car and had slammed the door shut Ron yelled, 'Put your foot down, Fred!' and the car shot suddenly towards the moon._**

**_Harry couldn't believe it – he was free. He wound down the window, the night air whipping his hair, and looked back at the shrinking rooftops of Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were all hanging, dumbstruck, out of Harry's window._**

**_'See you next summer!' Harry yelled. (3)_**

Happy memories. Yes, he remembered vaguely, they were happy memories. Yet, despite this, each and everyone came with a sharp pain in his chest. In his heart.

He remembered.

And then it was all black.

* * *

He had been crouching there for the past hour but the lone Sacean nomad was not about to budge from his position anytime soon. Why, you ask? Because behind the calm exterior lies a cacophony of thoughts.

And because, there, laying several metres away from him, was a similarly lone black mass.

Yes, a black mass.

Now, this posed three possible situations to the lone Sacean. Each a scenario he would wish to avoid.

The first was that a shaman had dropped his robe.

The Sacean grimaced. Now this may not seen like such a bad thing but to him this meant a shaman (or possibly shamans) was in the surrounding region, which meant his tribe was in danger. After all, why would shaman travel through the vast plains of Sacae if not to conquer it?

The second was that the shaman **was still in his robe**. This in turn gave him two options. Shoot arrows at it from a distance or sneak up on it and run it through with his blade. He grimaced again. _But what if it counterattacks?_ He thought with apprehension while simultaneously cursing his low resistance to magic.

He glared at the figure again.

The third reason was the reason he had failed to attack. What if it isn't anything related to shaman at all and just someone (in black for some strange reason) who was wounded and needed help? A messenger maybe…

Steeling himself, he finally decided to move in to get a closer look. Maybe too close a look because before he knew it, his curiosity got the better of him and he found himself slowing reaching forward for the unmoving figure, _doesn't look like it's just a robe_, slowly, tentatively…

…before flipping the figure over completely.

Jumping back into an attack position, he got ready to defend himself against a possible assault. But nothing happened.

Edging forward once more, he saw what seemed to be a small boy. Not the adult he had assumed it was. A small boy with dark hair. _It's only a child! …but, none that I recognize_, he thought after a moment, _oh well, I will let the elder deal with him_.

And with that, he lifted the small boy upon his shoulder and made his way back to his tribe. The elder would know what to do.

* * *

His head pounded, his scar ached and his limbs felt numb but if he was force-fed another one of those _things_ Snape called potions, he promised that there would be hell to pay. He'd rather his whole body be paralyzed than have his mouth tasting as if it had a sewer in it.

So he was pleasantly surprised when Poppy did not disregard his need for a sewer-free mouth as was usual.

So surprised that it made him a little paranoid.

Heavily laden eyelids forced themselves to open, though they refused to cooperate – there was far too much light shining for their liking. But eventually, he pried them open and immediately realised two things.

One – the ceiling of the Hospital Wing wasn't brown and made of fabric.

Two – the nearest magical being/object he could feel (apart from himself) was several kilometers away.

"Toto," one Harry Potter scowled to himself, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

* * *

(1) extract from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

(2) extract from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

(3) extract from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Well that's that, hope you liked the beginning :) please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue or should I just throw the brain power I used on this back into my other stories? XD


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fire Emblem. These belong to J.K. Rowling and Intelligent Systems Co. respectively.

A.N. Yes! I've finally updated this fanfic and gah! has it been horrible writing this... i swear... i hate writing chapter ones so much... the prologues are soooooo easy and then doing chapter one is always so painful!! -.- and they always turn out not-so-good either... but anywayz i hope you guys still like it... AND A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAD REVIEWED! they certainly light up my world!!!

p.s. **warning:** may also be riddled with errors - its 2:40 AM at the moment... please tell me if you see any...

_thoughts_ - thoughts :P

other - not thoughts

* * *

Chapter One. (finally) 

_I'm going to leave this place and come back the greatest Sacaen swordsman in the world, just you wait and see!_

That's what he had said an hour ago but now, as he solemnly packed his bags, he wasn't so sure…

The Sacae plains were his home and never before had he left it. The thought of having to travel by himself in an unknown land irked him greatly, what if he was killed? He'd never see his family and friends again.

Guy sighed heavily before cursing his brother. If he hadn't riled Guy up about his lack of independence, he wouldn't be in this mess. Guy wasn't one to take back his word. It went against everything that he was.

_So I'm going to go ahead with it and try my best!_ Guy huffed mentally, steeling himself for the journey to come and eyes burning with determination. He tied up his sack, slung it over his shoulder and made sure to grab his sword and lucky charm.

…_and I'm going to need all the luck I can get_, Guy groaned as he stared down at the charm in his hand, shoulders slumping again.

* * *

Harry blinked incredulously at the woven ceiling. Where was he? How did he get here? And why weren't any of his limbs cooperating?! 

"Ahh, I see that you are awake," a voice suddenly came up from Harry's left. Stiffly, Harry turned his head towards the noise, mentally wincing slightly in pain but ignored it in favour of studying the two that had just entered small tent. The one who talked was probably the old man dressed in a deep green and blue robe, an intricate ruby necklace dangling around his neck. And though the robes were slightly tattered and his black hair graying, the old man stood in a way that seemed to command respect with dark eyes that seemed to shine with wisdom. The other was a much younger man, probably just a few years older than Harry, dressed in something akin to what those ninjas Dudley used to watch on TV except they were in similar colours to the old man rather than all black. He also wore an ugly glare, hand gripping tightly the sword strapped to his side but Harry was unfazed. He had seen icier glares from Snape on a **good** hair day, never mind a bad one, and had long overcome his fear of death and other inconvenient circumstances.

"Who are you?!" the younger man suddenly barked out, obviously unable to restrain himself any longer, "Why have you come here?! Word your answer carefully mage or I will tear you to shreds!"

"Lamen! Hold your tongue!" the elder abolished, "He has done nothing untoward and deserves none of the your hostility. If you can not rein your temper than you will go outside!"

The younger male just huffed and left the tent.

Shaking his head lightly before turning to Harry, the old man continued, "I apologise for that young one's manners. His parents were killed by a shaman such as yourself and thus has grown an unhealthy hatred for them."

_Shaman?_ Harry wondered what the hell that meant, but instead of asking this, he nodded to show that he accepted the apology and intent on ignoring the younger man. _The last thing I need is to make enemies in an unknown location_…

"In any case, let me introduce myself. I am Feorin, elder of the Kutolah tribe and you… you are Harry Potter," seeing the lack of reaction from the green-eyed wizard (all too often had someone come up to Harry, knowing his name before he told them) he added, "And you are no longer on your planet Earth," that got Harry's attention.

_No longer on Earth…? What? Don't tell me he's trying to convince me they're __**aliens**__…_ He thought incredulously.

The old man laughed, "No, no we are not aliens," Harry looked at him suspiciously, "We are however in another dimension. Let me get straight to the point, my boy, as I'm sure you've had enough of an old man's ramblings to last you a lifetime. You were never meant to come to this world. We already have the Destined Hero who will arise like a beacon of Light in the coming Darkness, someone who will play a role not to dissimilar to your own. However, something has changed, so much that if the world was left to play out as it is, I fear all will end in naught but nightmare," Feorin said grimly.

Harry's eyes narrowed, disbelief still clouding his thoughts, "And how exactly would you know all of this?"

"I was told," came the simple reply and then, "and there is no more I can tell you," seeing the look on Harry's face.

Emerald eyes narrowed but the old man merely chuckled, raising his hands in a placating manner, "It's true, there is no more to it that I know of. However, if you were to travel to Etruria, I'm sure the Head Priestess of the Church of St. Elimine will be able to fill you in on the more intricate details of this grave matter," Feorin said, mood becoming more solemn as he handed the younger man a small pouch, "And take this. Within is a gem that will allow you safe passage in Etruria and is evidence to who you are."

Harry stared at the pouch, sitting innocently in Feorin's hand. He knew it was far from that however; if he took it, it meant once again he would have to play Hero. It meant, once again he would have to fight and **kill**. Though, this time he had no friends to fall back on. Was he really going to accept this responsibility? When he actually had a choice to refuse this time?

Feorin watched him carefully. All too well, he knew why the other had not accepted, why there was hesitation. Very few would be willing to accept such a mission, to protect a world that was not theirs. He was not going to pressure the other, though he would not let him free either. His home was on the brink of destruction and only the young man before him could save it. But just as the Sacean was about to try to convince Harry, the small pouch was snatched from his hand.

Harry sighed; his eyes shut mentally preparing himself for the harsh journey ahead that was sure to come. This place may not have been his home and they may have torn him away from his friends, but Harry Potter was not one to sit on the sidelines while innocent lives were ended. Not when he could do something about it.

Feorin stared once more at the man before him, though this time his eyes shone of respect, his gratefulness and sadness, "I'm sorry."

The emerald-eyed Hero waved him off, stood and left the tent, "Time to go…"

* * *

"You're going to get yourself killed!" 

_Yes!_ His mind screamed, _This is your chance! Take it back! You don't want to leave! You don't want to __**die**__! This is your chance to get out of this mess!_

However, his pride overrode his common sense and soon Guy found himself shouting back, as impassioned as his brother, "No, I'm not! I can look after myself! Much better than you can!"

"What?! How can-!"

"What's going on here?" A third voice interrupted. Lamen and Guy swiveled around at the sound and met with the elder's disapproving gaze, sheepish looks soon replacing the angry ones of seconds before, "Well? Speak up!"

Once again, Guy's mouth ran off without him, "I'm leaving."

His brother sputtered while the elder merely looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Leaving…?"

"Yes, I'm leaving the village so I can better my swordsman skills. I can not do that in a place where the bow is placed before the blade, Elder," Guy finished solemnly, _and when staying will rip my pride into shreds_.

"I see…" Guy tried not to turn away from the deep, searching look the older man gave him, "Then go."

Both brothers' eyes widened in surprise; that wasn't the answer they had expected. _You were supposed to say no!_ the same thought running through their heads.

Guy felt like crying. Lamen, on the other, felt like murdering the old man and was about to go on a tirade but Feorin stopped him, "But you're not going alone. In fact, you are to accompany Harry," he said, turning towards to other man who had been silently watching the byplay, "He will act as your guide."

Lamen's angry look returned ten-fold, glaring at Harry as he sputtered again, "WHAT?! Are you insane old man! You want my little brother to go with that… that… thing!! He'll kill him the moment his back is turned!!"

Guy sputtered as well, though for completely different reason, "WHAT?! A guide?! And who're calling little!!"

"Lamen! What have I said about that! You will not refer to our guest as a thing! He is a shaman but that does not mean he is here to kill us all. And Guy, yes I know what you're thinking. But let me assure you, this is an important mission I am giving you. And did you really think I would let you go out alone? I owe your parents that much. Harry will be able to protect you and you will help him reach Etruria. You **must **get him to Etruria, my son! And NO Lamen, this is not up for discussion! And don't think I don't know it is your fault that Guy wishes to leave in the first place!"

That successfully shut the brothers up. Feorin mentally smirked and patted himself on the back. Harry simply watched in amusement.

Time to go.

* * *

"S-So…" Guy cursed himself mentally for sounding so weak, "Your name is Harry…?" 

His green-eyed companion didn't turn his way, only hummed in answer.

Guy huffed crossly, glaring at the other's back. Personally, he didn't really have anything against shamans. While it was true that they were the reason his parents had passed away, he knew all too well that he couldn't blame the man in front of him for wrongs done by other people. The Kutolah tribe had always prided itself on its bows, scorning the swords that were used by the rival tribe. As such, the lone swordsman was oft at the receiving end of mocking sneers.

So here he was, trying to make some conversation (despite everything, it didn't change the fact that shamans were scary in their own right…) and when he finally found the nerve to say something, he was ignored!

Guy jumped when the emerald gaze suddenly turned to him, making him wonder if the other had read his thoughts. But there was no anger on the taller man's face, only curiosity, "From your tribesmen, I got the feeling that very few, if any at all, shamans pass through here. Is that right?"

Guy looked at him in confusion, _That was random…_ "Yes, that's true. Practically no one dabbles in magic on the Sacaen plains, something about a natural magic inhibitor in the air, so there is little reason for others to travel here."

"Then I guess, when it rains, it pours," the older man mused, eyes twinkling as he pointed into the distance. Guy gave him another weird look before turning to where the other was pointing, squinting a little when he caught what the Harry had seen. _A black… Another shaman!_ Surprised was an understatement, _Where are they all coming from? And what are doing here?_ He thought, giving Harry a brief scrutinizing look before trying to figure what those other blobs around the shaman were.

"A robbery perhaps?" Harry suggested.

"Barbarians! They probably came down from the mountains to refill their money bags," Guy huffed angrily, "I have to stop them from getting to the village!"

"Wait!" But it was too late. Without a second glance at Harry, he rushed off towards the hulking figures. The remaining figure sighed, _My new guide is a Gryffindor… no offence to myself_, he thought, _Well, better get going. I doubt the little guy (no pun intended) can take care of them all by himself. Stupid hero complex…_

Canas was having a bad day but he wasn't about to let it get to him. And when one of the nice Mr. Barbarians started to poke and prod him around cause they thought it was funny, he put on a smile on his face.

Though, he supposed it came out more of grimace. It was hard to be a perpetual optimist when you were being robbed.

"Hey, you think he has anything valuable under that robe of his, boss?" Goon no. 1, poking Canas roughly in his side.

"I still think we should kill him and be done with it, boss." Goon no. 2 glowered at him.

The 'boss' only grunted as he gleefully counted the golden coins he had taken from shaman, roughly pushing the shaman's precious books aside as he searched through Canas' pack for more. As he woefully gazed at the beloved books now covered in dirt, Canas resisted the urge to throttle him; only bad things would come of that.

"H-Hey you! You and your kind are not wanted here! Fight me or return to where you came from!" a new voice broke into his thoughts.

_Hooray! I'm saved!_ But Canas' relief was short-lived as it soon turned to disappointment. This wasn't the hero he had expected: this was a child! And a scrawny one at that!

"Hey look boss! This brat here wants to play hero!" Goon 1 guffawed, goon 2 shortly joining him in his laughter. Guy's face flushed red with anger and drew his sword, falling into a fighting stance.

"So you want to play eh, little boy," Goon 2's eyes glinted sadistically, lifting his axe eagerly, "You don't mind, if I sate my axe's thirst with the boy's blood, do you boss?"

The 'boss' merely waved his had dismissively as he bit hungrily into the sandwiches Canas' wife had lovingly prepared for him. Canas mourned the loss.

Guy glared and lunged forward, certain of his victory. Swords had a natural advantage over axes and he had always been told he was fast. Unfortunately, the barbarian was surprisingly fast as well, dodging each of Guy's strikes easily and not returning any of them mockingly. Gritting his teeth in frustration, the swordsman struck with all his might. It wasn't enough however: with one swift sweep of his axe, the barbarian knocked Guy's sword cleanly out of his hand.

Guy stared in horror as he watched his sword fly away from him and then at the smirking barbarian standing before. _This is it_, he thought glumly,_ Barely out of the village and now I'm going to die_. Correctly deciphering the look on Guy's face, the barbarian's smirk grew wider, eyes glinting with bloodlust. As the axe started to rise, Guy closed his eyes and waited with sick anticipation but seconds later, there was still nothing. Opening his eyes again tentatively, he saw what exactly had stopped the barbarian in his tracks: Harry!!!

He'd forgotten about him…

"I'm afraid I can't let you hurt him," Harry said blankly, hand gripping onto the axe, the only thing stopping it descend on Guy, "So I suggest you apologise and be on your way." He pushed the barbarian back roughly, letting go of the axe as he did so.

Goon 2 glared at him as his fellow Goon and Boss looked on with amused looks. They obviously didn't think of Harry as a threat. Looking at Harry closely, Guy had to agree with them. The emerald-eyed man was pale and sinewy rather than brawn. Though taller than Guy, he wasn't particularly tall either. That, and he was armed with a stick.

But Guy wasn't worried (or at least, tried not to be). After all, shamans never carried weapons plus the elder had mentioned how this man was to protect him so he must be powerful! The elder wouldn't have anything less when it came to the protection of the two children under his care.

Harry lifted his stick and gave it a wave, making everyone stare quizzically at him, "Stupefy," he said in a soft voice. The wand shook slightly and released some small sparks, this time making everyone jump in surprise.

Harry hummed unconcerned as he stared peculiarly at his wand, "That didn't work."

Canas and Guy face palmed. They were doomed…

The barbarians, on the other hand, smiled gleefully, thinking of the extra money gold they would find on Harry.

"Guess I'll just have to do it the old fashioned way," Harry suddenly grumbled, getting odd looks once more. But before anyone could contemplate what exactly he meant, Harry's fist flew forward slamming into the nose of Goon 2, sending him several metres back and decidedly unconscious, blood streaming freely.

His audience gaped openly.

Before Goon 1 and the 'Boss' could recover from their shock, Harry's knee soon collided into the stomach of one and his elbow into the head of the other, sending them both to the ground next to the first.

_And they're not about to get up anytime soon_, Harry thought smugly. Giving himself a mental pat on the back, he turned towards the other two. The shaman was giving him an admiring and thankful look while Guy was staring at him, awestruck.

Harry raised an amused eyebrow at him, "What?"

* * *

as usual, tell me what you think! read and review :D 


End file.
